The Chase
by chipped-nails
Summary: A daring chase across the ocean starting with a desperate wife's search for her husband ending up with the Jack, Will and a few newcomers facing the terrifying crew the Devil's Rejects. Action, Excitment, Romance better than it sounds! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter One – The beginning

'Nosebleed Inn' was the dirtiest, most dangerous inn in all of Port Royal. No one respectable even came in a ten-meter radius of it. It was situated on the outskirts of the harbour on the very last pier. It was dark and gloomy place with a broken sign hanging from the door, clouded windows and a foul smell coming from the side. It was very small and often drunken men lay sleeping or unconscious outside the inn. It was more a tavern than an inn with one or two useable rooms and one communal bathroom. The owner was an old pirate some said, Jog John, with a glass eye and a wooden peg. He was old with wispy grey hair and dark sunken eyes. He wore stain clothing and didn't talk much. He was also the bar attended.

Many ashamed sailors went there for comfort from some of the whore's that hung around. Many men conducting bad deeds went there because they would be suspected in any other respectable tavern in town. Many pirates went there. One in particular was Pierre Carrad, a French pirate who was sailing on the Black Maiden. He was a slight man with royal blue eyes and straight black hair. He was clothed in tatty black breeches, a canvas shirt that was in desperate need of a wash, worn brown boots and a ratty brown vest. Around his neck was an orange bandanna, faded from years of wear. He sat alone in the corner of the room next to a cloudy window. It was sometime after midnight and he sat drinking a mug of rum. A shadow passed his window and he followed its movement with his eyes.

Diane Fairweather was cloaked and her face hidden. She was trying to look as plain as possible and to hide who she really was. A lady high in society she wore the most simple dress she could find in her home – even at that she stood out as wealthy. She blended into the shadows however, not seen leaving her large manor high on the hill. She was trembling in fear when she arrived at the inn; she was always told and always told others never to go into that inn. She cautiously walked through the in, getting weird looks from the men sitting around drinking. She walked up to the bar and asked Jog John something very quietly. He pointed to Carrad in the corner. She thanked him and walked over.

She sat down opposite the pirate who sat back in his chair. "I am glad you could make it on such short notice," she said in a hushed voice. He took a swig of rum and looked over at her.

"I do not usually make calls like zis, my crew are waiting for moi, so please make zis quick," he said in a very French accent.

"I need a boat, well a ride to Tortuga," she said dropping her voice even quieter. He nodded, expecting her to go on, "I have payment," she said pulling out a purse from the sash around the belt of her dress and put it on the table. Carrad grabbed it and looked inside, there was about a hundred pounds worth of gold coins in there. She watched him with close eyes, "If that is not enough I can get more," she added. He pondered it, but that would mean she would have to go back to her manor probably and get it and that would just take too long.

"Zis is fine," he said and drank the last of the rum and walked began to walk outside. Diane followed him. When they left the inn he moved fast, Diane was almost running to keep up with him. He led her away from the town and the harbour. Not three days earlier Diane had received word that her beloved husband Philip a Captain in the Royal Navy had gone missing whilst on call. Acting purely on impulse that only belongs to people between twenty and twenty-five Diane decided that the best move would be to jump on a ship to the pirate port Tortuga and begin her arduous search for her husband. Hence the meeting the with pirate Pierre Carrad in the middle of the night.

It was fifteen minutes before he stopped. They had come to a small rowboat moored on the bank of the mainland with a man wearing tattered clothing similar to Carrad's sitting in the boat smoking a pipe. He jumped to life as soon as he spotted Carrad. He hopped out of the boat and waited to push it away from shore. Carrad got into the little boat first then helped Diane who was desperately trying not to get her skirts wet. She sat at the front of the boat facing out to sea. Carrad then hoped out again and helped the pirate push the boat into the water. They jumped in the boat, Carrad sitting at the back facing Diane and the other man in the middle facing Carrad. He began to row.

For a while they just rowed straight out into the sea until they were far enough away from the mainland to see around the big corner in the shape of the land. This bend led into another cove similar to that of Port Royal. The small boat headed for this cove. It took them a while before they got anywhere near the little inlet. But once they had got around the bend Diane could see a faint light in the cove. It was a pirate ship moored in the shallows.

The oarsman had a break when they went around the bend and into the mouth of the inlet. Diane looked around her she couldn't see anything suggesting that there was a busy port just around the bend. The oarsman started up again and they were ever coming closer to the ship. Diane pulled her cloak tight around her body and remained hooded. She shivered not just from the cold but because she was nervous.

Soon the little boat met the side of the large pirate ship. Someone above threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship. It was not an old boat but not a particularly new one. Barnacles were beginning to grow on the underside of the ship and the wood in some parts was beginning to rot. It had two large masts on either side of the largest one, which was in the middle of the ship. The sails were black and tattered at the bottom. Written in large cursive writing on the side of the boat near the bowsprit were the words 'Black Maiden'. Diane guessed that was the name of the ship.

She climbed up the ladder slowly, loosing her balance often and needing help from Carrad who was behind her. She swung her leg over the side of the ship, trying to keep modesty, and when she was all over turned around and looked at the crew. They were not nearly as bad looking or disgusting as Diane assumed pirates would be. In fact they were relatively clean, for pirates, and wore relatively respectable clothing, for pirates. They stopped what they were doing and looked at Diane, she could feel all of their eyes on her. She looked to the ground, just as Carrad came up behind her.

"Men, zis is Lady Diane, she will be riding with us to Tortuga," he said address all the men. They nodded and went back to their work, "Come zis way," he said leading her down a set of stairs, "You shall sleep in zi captain's room," he said leading her to the largest bedroom. It wasn't a traditional captain's room, which would be filled with fine drapery; a large four-poster bed with drapes and fine linen. Or large paintings and furniture it was a small room with a hammock stretching from the far wall across to the wall on the right. There was a thin blanket and a few cushions with careful embroidery on them. There was also a small vanity with a cushioned stool on the right wall next to where the hammock was tied. There was no carpet, no wall paint just a dirty window on the far side of the room. The light from the torch on the wall had a faint glow that lit up the room illuminating the dirt and dust hanging on the floorboards and vanity. There was a chamber pot and small washbasin in the farthest corner and a few small paintings on the walls. To the left there was a door that led to an adjoining room.

"Is this where I will be sleeping?" asked Diane walking into the room looking around; it was about as big as Rosemary's room.

"Yes," said Carrad, "Breakfast will be brought to you in zi morning. Zi journey is about two to three days. Feel free to look around the deck during the day, in zi case of a storm you must retreat immediately to zis room, but do not lock your door. Meals will be served in here. If you do come up on deck during the day try not to get in zi crews way. Good evening Lady Diane," he said bowing and backing out the door.

"Captain!" she called he straightened up.

"I am not zi captain, you shall meet zi captain in Tortuga if you are lucky," he said and closed the door then walked away.

Diane looked at the door for a while and exhaled. She removed her cloak then looked around the room. There was no curtain to the window letting the moonlight shine in, its light depreciated by the torch. I will never be able to sleep in the morning, she though. She moved over to the vanity and looked at it. The mirror was very dirty and there was nothing but a brush and a variety of hairpins on the table. She moved to the windows and looked outside she saw the shadow of another boat not far from the Black Maiden. She couldn't make much of it out. Suddenly the ship began to move, obviously the men had decided to set sail.

She walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door. It was a dimly lit room with a large table in the middle. There were maps scattered all over the room and the table. Stacked in the corner were some old black chairs. The room had red carpet like the previous room and dark red walls. There was another door that obviously led out into the corridor. Lining the walls were book selves filled with books some with paper sticking out of them some with no covers. At the very end of the room there was a set of windows with red drapes pulled back.

Diane ran her fingers along to books lightly on one of the closer shelves. She dropped her hand by her side and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She wasn't quite used to the sensation of the boat moving forward. She steadily undressed down to her under garments then climb into the hammock. It took her a while to steady herself in the contraption. She pulled the blanket over her body and tried to make herself comfortable. She soon found that hammocks were very comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Two – Running after Diane

Rosemary the handmaiden to Diane Fairweather ran through the streets of Port Royal. She knew exactly where to go to report the disappearance of her mistress. She had not noticed Diane creep out of the house sometime in the wee hours of the morning, only noticing that she was gone when she went to take her tea in the morning. Rosemary had been worried all week that Diane might just do something this impulsive. She rarely ever did anything out of line, but Diane had been so distraught over the disappearance of her husband that Rosemary thought she had gone slightly insane.

"What's the matter Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked as she opened the smithy's door to see the painting Rosemary, her dark hair falling out of her cap her large brown eyes large and exhausted.

"Diane…Diane is gone," she said gasping for breath. Elizabeth looked at Will who ran over and stood next Rosemary.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Her traveling cloak, dress and shoes are all gone," she said steadying her breathing, "Three hundred pounds are also missing," she said looking up at Will. They sat Rosemary down and gave her water. When she had regained her breath and was stable they started to think.

"Where could she have gone?" Elizabeth asked sitting opposite Rosemary, Will was behind her pacing. Elizabeth and William Turner had married at the same time as Diane and Philip, all the same age they had become very close friends. Elizabeth had been an active part in helping Diane cope with the loss of her husband. Married for two years Will and Elizabeth had a wonderful life, Elizabeth's inheritance, friends and their beautiful little girl Mary. They were never short of excitement Jack Sparrow refusing to leave them alone, taking will on pirating adventures much to the annoyance of Elizabeth (she just want to got too).

"I think she has gone looking for Philip," Rosemary said taking a gulp of water.

"Well she is probably long gone by now. But where would she go? How would she travel?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"A pirate ship maybe," Rosemary suggested. Will shrugged.

"I will talk to Jack, he may know if a pirate ship left the cove or if any of his crew saw anything suspicious," Will said leaning over Elizabeth kissing her ever so lightly on the cheek. She didn't look at him. Just then who should walk in.

"Hallo Will, Hallo Elizabeth luv!" it was the loud, over exaggerated, partially drunk, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was beaming around at Will and Elizabeth. "What are my favourite people in the world up to at the moment?' he asked in a fashion that was only Jack.

"A friend of ours, Diane, has gone missing," Will said. Jack raised his eyebrows then proceeded to prod around the workmen's bench suggesting is care for the situation was little.

"Her husband was a navy Captain and he went missing out at sea not long ago and Diane has been ever so distressed since," said Elizabeth rather frustrated that Jack wasn't listening to the answer to his question – he had a habit of doing that.

"Hello love, who are you?" Jack said laying eyes on Rosemary, he was taken away by her low cut dress revealing ample cleavage.

"Never mind that Jack we have come to the conclusion she has stolen away and we need your help," Elizabeth said grabbing his attention as Rosemary raised her eyebrows as a warning.

"Of course you do," Jack said wandering away his hands in the air then turning back to the group.

"Her sister is a pirate you know," Rosemary said quietly.

"What?" said Will, Elizabeth and Jack in unison, Rosemary nodded.

"Then perhaps she is sailing to Tortuga to find her sister," said Jack.

"Who is her sister Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her name is Katherine Lynn Damascus I think," she said straining her memory to that time Diane was drunk and revealed her deepest darkest secret to Rosemary. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have gone off above Jack's head.

"Lynn you say, her pirate name wouldn't be Lynn Swallow, pardon Captain Lynn Swallow?" he asked looking at Rosemary.

"I don't know, maybe. She didn't tell me. I don't think that she knew what her pirate name was," Rosemary said. Jack scratched underneath his chin; this was a sign that he was thinking. Will held in the urge to mutter 'does it hurt, thinking that it.'

"Well, I know for a fact that 'er ship, the Black Maiden, left the cove last nigh'. But it must have been under the captaining of 'er first mate cause she is still in Tortuga. I remember meeting her the night before I came and picked you up and she said that 'er crew were to set sail in the morn but she wasn't goin' with them, for some reason," he said leaning against the wall removing his beloved hat revealing tatty black hair in dread locks with beads, coins and coloured thread woven through it. He also wore a red bandanna worn from sea salt.

"She must be going to look for her sister then," Elizabeth said rocking her child to sleep.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rosemary asked worried for her master.

"Going after her seems like the best thing to do," Will said after a long pause. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Come on then Will, another adventure!" he said replacing his hat on his head and walking towards the open door.

"I don't want you to go Will. You have duties here," Elizabeth said firmly her eyes stern standing up to face her husband, her child asleep in her arms.

"I have to, for Diane," he said placing his hands on both of her arms, "I shall not be long. We shall find her in Tortuga and bring her straight home – ok?" Elizabeth did not move but Will left anyway.

The men didn't leave until dark trying not to draw attention to the pirate ship leaving the cove hidden around the bend next to Port Royal. Elizabeth didn't know when she was going to see her husband again and waved to them from the main land until the ship was no longer in sight. When she went back to her manor she felt alone and in seeking company could not find any.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Three: The Black Maiden

Diane woke the next morning to a loud rapping at her door and a gruff voice calling "Breakfast!" She awkwardly rolled out of the hammock managing to fall flat on her face dirt attaching itself to her hands much to her discontent. Pushing herself up and dusting any dirt that had clung to her navy blue travelling dress she walked to the door and opened it a fraction to see a very young boy standing with a large dirty silver tray.

"Just leave it at the foot of the door I shall get it in a moment," she said yawning. The kitchen hand placed the tray on the floor and walked away. When the coast was clear Diane quickly retrieved the tray and closed the door. She looked around the room for a place to eat apart from the floor. She placed the tray of bread, jam and a glass of water on the vanity. Catching a glimpse of her reflection she smoothed her hair and adjusted her dress then turned to the adjoining room. Finding it empty she scuttled back, picked up the tray and walked over to room, quietly she opening the door and creped into the room. Pulling open the heavy red velvet curtains light darted in illuminating the whole room in streaks of sunlight.

Details about the room not noticed the night before sprung up before her eyes. She noticed the intricacy of the leather and vellum bound books, the age of the parchments and the beautiful penmanship that darted across the maps and in the logs. It was truly elegant and definitely not that of your average pirate. In fact the whole room looked out of place, rather it should belong to a navy ship rather than a pirate ship.

Immediately she knew that this was her sister's private room. She was surprised she hadn't noticed that this was her sister's ship earlier, but something about the way the room was they way everything was written it was a level of sophistication that only her sister could bring to the pirating world. Nevertheless, Diane sat and began to eat her tasteless meal whilst browsing through one of the logbooks which with further reading revealed itself to be a personal diary. She recognised Katherine's tidy handwriting but terrible spelling and smiled to herself:

_March 22nd_

_Today is my birthday. We had a big celebration; everyone was happy. The crew were wonderful, they bought me a large keg of rum and a beautiful gold chalice with 'For our wonderful captain' engraved in the side. We had a party with many drinking games; we are going to be anchored for a while I fear. I remembered today how lucky I am to have such a wonderful and loyal crew._

_It is my sister's birthday today as well; I haven't seen her for so very long. I miss her dearly. It is so hard to be parted from your twin. . I feel everything she feels; it is a twin thing. When she is sad I am sad, when she laughs I am joyous, when she is sick I feel ill. I know that is the way it happens. It always happened when we were children. But I don't think I will ever see her again, I can never go back to that way of life though. I know if I submit to my desires I will only put everything she and I love in jeopardy. I guess I just love her too much to hurt her._

Diane reread the last line many times. It had always been her opinion that her sister's choice was selfish especially that she never came back when she said she would. It became a little clearer to Diane now why she had never returned; her sister didn't want to get her in trouble. She really cared. That made Diane quite upset, slivers of tears escaped her eyes and floated down her cheeks until she stemmed the flow. Leaving the study she was intending to take the tray to the gallery when a handsome young man with bright blue eyes stopped her.

"Hello ma'am," he said stepping back slightly embarrassed. "Let me take that for you," she obliged by handing him the tray

"Thank you," she said and went to leave when he caught her arm. His touch was gentle against her bare skin to Diane's surprise.

"What is your name?" he asked letting go as s she turned to face him.

"My name is Diane Fairweather," she said curtsying a little, force of habit.

"My name is Joshua Cambell. I am the cook this week," he said bowing and in the process knocking the utensils of the tray onto the floor. Diane covered her mouth stifling a giggle whilst Joshua flushed red and bent down to pick them up.

"I am so sorry, I am not famous for my coordination rather my lack," he said laughing. Diane smiled sweetly. "Please let me get you out of that room and onto the deck. It is a lovely day and we have just spotted a pack of dolphins on the port side," Joshua said enthusiastically. How could she refuse?

The smell of salt and rush of the breeze against Diane's skin was most welcomed. The truth be told her sister's room was rather smelly, probably from the window being painted shut and no air entering it. Imagine what the rest of the hulk smelt like. Blocking her eyes from the sun Diane stepped out onto the main deck where pirates were running around manning the boat. There was not a single cloud in the sky it was marvellous, that was one of the things she loved about the Caribbean, it only rained in the monsoon season and was never really cold like her memories of England.

"Bon Jour Madame. How are we zis morning?" Carrad said from somewhere behind her. Looking up and around she saw him standing on the quarterdeck a wide grin on his face, he looked much more welcoming in the sunlight than at night as did the whole crew. Skipping down the steps he came and offered Diane his arm. Politely accepting he led her to the port side railing where to her delight a whole family of dolphins were jumping in and out of the whitewash along side the boat.

"Very well sir, are we making good time?" Diane asked smiling broadly at the playing dolphins.

"Oui Madame, by tomorrow morning we should be in Tortuga. We are trying to get zere as soon as possible as zere is a storm on our tail and we wish to beat it," he said smiling.

"Excellent," Diane said happily. She mentally questioned herself, why was she so very happy? She was on a ship with men she couldn't trust, her husband was lost likely dead at sea and she had no clean clothing – why was she happy? The dolphins, it had to be the dolphins.

"Cambell!" Carrad called as Joshua emerged from below deck jogging over Carrad slapped him on the back in a friendly manner and said, "Why don't you entertain Ms. Fairweather today eh?" Carrad said smiling. Joshua nodded. There was momentary silence whilst Carrad left. Diane was nervous for some reason, taking her eyes off the dolphins. It was not that he was nervous so she was imitating his actions; in fact he seemed very relaxed. She hadn't felt this nervous since the first time she met her husband.

"So can you see the dolphins," he said pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. Shaking out of her daze Diane turned back to the side of the boat and watched the creature skip around in the water.

"Yes, how playful they are," she said softly. Joshua stole a glance at Diane before she noticed. Her dark brown hair pulled into a neat bun contrasting greatly against her pale skin, as did the blue of her dress. Her back was so straight Joshua thought it slightly unnatural and everything about her was so elegant. The line of her collarbone, the length of her hands and fingers her skinny wrists. It was not that she was thin just aspects of her were so small. He watched as a smile frolicked across her pink red lips dancing all the way up to her grey blue eyes. He thought she was quite beautiful.

So it went that they spent the whole day together. Initially starting with small talk the conversations became more and more personal and in some case a heated discussion about some controversial topic arose. However, Diane was pleasantly surprised at how stimulating this pirate's conversation was and especially his politeness. When washing up after lunch Diane made to clear the air.

"Who is your captain?" She asked casually not hinting that she had any idea that her sister was the Captain.

"Captain Lynn Swallow, great captain, great pirate. Doesn't believe in killing or well executing. Loots, plunders, and attacks but she strives not to kill cold blood. If there is a fight she will wound but tries not to immediately kill and will always maroon captives from another boat rather than kill them. I mean if it is her life or her enemies she will kill but not really any other circumstance. Doesn't really like us killing either. She is fair which is the best thing. She sees us all as equals so we all get equal share and that sort of stuff. Not really your average captain," he said admirably taking a swig of rum. Trust Katherine to be like that, she always hated death and killing one of the things that puzzled Diane about why she went into pirating. Continuing with their cleaning Diane smiled inwardly. She was going to see her beloved sister after seven years.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was a bit more of me developing the characters and plot rather than doing anything particularly interesting. Anyway review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Four: The Black Pearl

Will liked the early mornings on the Black Pearl the best. It was so quiet. The only sounds were natural. The deck was clear this early in the morning, which gave, Will time to think without the interruption of annoying characters like Jack. Looking over the side of the boat he noticed a few dolphins jumping around in the water past the boat. Their shiny grey coats smooth with the water and their high-pitched giggles resounding through the place. They had anchored for the night to give the crew a rest after their fast journey the day before. Watching in orange and red sunrise to the east Will squinted his eyes against the sparkles on the water. Exhaling loudly Will let his mind wander to his wife. He loved her, he always had but something was not right there was no longer that excitement in their relationship they once had. They seemed stuck in time and in a time that was not pleasant. Will directed his thoughts from his wife to his little girl Mary, their beautiful toddler who's hair was so dark and eyes so happy the thought of her always made Will smile. The terrible thing was that Will was missing her grow up – he blamed Jack entirely for this situation.

Will's thoughts about how much he despised Jack for enticing him to go sailing were interrupted when loud boots stomped up the stairs and onto the deck. Looking over his should Will saw Jack wander over his hat precariously perched on his head and his eyes rolling from side to side. Shaking his head Will turned away, moments later Jack managed to find his way through his drunken state to Will's side collapsing against the rail.

"Isn't it a bit early to be this drunk Jack," Will said raising his eyebrow.

"I am still drunk from before mate! You should try it sometime you old prune," he said leaning on Will whose face contorted at the smell of rum, salt and human odour.

"No thanks Jack, why do I need to get drunk when you are drunk enough for the both of us," he said coolly.

"Suit yourself pansy," Jack said dramatically turning away and wandering up to the quarterdeck. Will watched him stagger up the stairs looking like a complete moron and then proceeding to talk to the wheel stroking it lovingly.

Suddenly Mr. Gibbs ran up onto the main deck in a quite a huff dragging a woman behind him she was stumbling slightly as if she too was drunk. Will immediately turned from his gazing and went to discover who this person was whilst Jack continued to talk to his boat, I mean ship. Upon close inspection Will discovered the woman to be Rosemary dressed in a dirty brown dress and black cloak.

"I found her in the cellar," said Mr. Gibbs as he threw the woman to the floor. Standing up uneasily she rubbed her head Will did not know her well but noticing her awkward state he helped her stand still. She was shaking and coming to a bit more looked stunned.

"Captain! Captain!" Gibbs called trying to get Jack's attention. Jack looked away from his beloved wheel at Mr. Gibbs.

"What?" he yelled annoyed. Ignoring his tone Gibbs answered;

"We have a stole away," Gibbs said grabbing Rosemary and thrusting her into Jack's line of sight. Taking one look at her Jack dismissed her presence and went back to murmuring loving words to his ship leaving Gibbs annoyed and unfulfilled wanting some action taken against Rosemary. Now more in control of her senses she began scrutinizing the supposed captain (who she recognised from the blacksmith's previously) Rosemary gave a look of disbelief. But quickly changed her expression as Will grabbed her from Gibbs.

"I know her Gibbs, she must have come to try and help me look for Diane. She means no harm," Will said bringing Rosemary close to him comforting her, she quite liked being in his presence so welcomed the tug. Gibbs' face turned into a scowl.

"It is bad luck to have a woman on board and a stole away as well! She spits on our faces!" He exclaimed making Rosemary take a step back.

"I am terribly sorry sir, but my mistress needs my help," she said with surprising strength and certainty, after all she was a timid handmaid. Will brought an affectionate arm around her shoulder and led her away. Gibbs stood shaking his head.

"She has brought bad luck!" he called after them then walked down the stairs muttering mainly about how annoyed he was that Jack hadn't done anything about it.

"Rosemary? What on earth are you doing here?" Will asked worried as he stepped forward attempting to brush a strand of hair from Rosemary's eyes only to have her hand knock it gently away, he noticed a graze near her hair line. When he touched it she winced. "How did you get that?"

"I was smacked over the head before that man found me sir then a few times on the way up – the beams are lower than you think. I do hope they let me stay my mistress really needs my help," she wrapping her arms around her body the shock from the earlier impact making her body shake. Will smiled, he couldn't really say whether she could stay or not but rubbing one of her arms he assured her she could.

"It is ok we will work something out. Come one lets take a look at your head downstairs," Will said leading Rosemary down to the gallery. As they disappeared beneath the wood Jack called out slurring his words:

"Who the bloody hell is she!" then proceeded to fall to the ground eventually curling up into a comfortable ball next to the wheel. Will took no notice of the call by Jack but led Rosemary down the dimly lit hall to the gallery. Stretching out before them was the empty eatery the old table lined with benches and chair scorch and scratch marks all over its surface at the very end was the 'kitchen' which was overflowing with dirty dishes, mugs, bent cutlery and food scraps. Rosemary turned her nose up slightly in disgust but dutifully followed as Will led her to the end. As she walked up the table she noticed the tallies and small notes carved into the wood running her finger over one of the etchings she noticed how dirty it was grim lifting up immediately to her fingers. It had not been used for a very long time.

"The crew hardly ever come in here now. Usually they just eat and drink on the deck or in cabins around the ship. Sometimes they come in a play a round of cards or something but very rarely. It needs serious attention," Will said as they reached the end of the room. "Sit there and let me look at that scratch," he said as Rosemary sat at the end of the bench.

"It is really nothing sir," she said but nevertheless Will squatted next to her and pushed her hair back to examined the scratch. She spoke true yet he pulled out a clean cloth and dabbed away and blood and sweat. Drawing his hand back Will looked for a moment beyond her thick lashes and into her deep brown eyes. He had always noticed her appearance. It wasn't traditionally beautiful rather intriguing. Her skin always a caramel brown naturally and her chocolate eyes flanked by thick lashes and lush dark hair and eyebrows were mesmerizing. Her jaw and cheeks were cut so spectacularly she looked like one of the Greek busts of a hero or goddess.

"There you go much better," he said smiling, Rosemary half-smiled back. She felt like a two year old the way that Will was treating her. She averted her eyes from his gaze and looked to her hands that were smoothing out her brown dress. She had grow accustomed to men looking at her since an early age but it was odd that Will surveyed her with such interest. She tried to ignore it but was always flattered by his generosity and kindness.

"So is there anything to eat?" she asked. Will nodded. After gathering some edible food they made their way back on deck and began to eat in silence. Gradually members of the crew made their way to the deck rubbing their heads and eyes spitting over the side, blurry eyed from drinking and sleep. They all gave Rosemary quizzical looks and sniggers. As they manned their posts on the deck getting ready to sail Rosemary noticed they kept looking over at her whispering and talking. One of them finally said something. A young bloke pocked-mark and exceptionally grubby came over:

"So are you Will's whore? The one he keeps going back to that godforsaken port for?" he accused smirking making Will flare up in defence yelling and screaming that he had never had a whore in his life, he was married and Rosemary was not a prostitute. Rosemary just pondered over the idea of being Will's whore it seemed rather appealing. Well she wasn't sure what he was like in bed. She was use to catcalls like that growing up around town. Suddenly Jack shot up.

"What? There is a whore on the ship? Send the promiscuous lady to my room now!" he slurred stumbling down the steps and down into the captains quarters. Will rolled his eyes as the whole crew burst out into a deep cocky chorus of laughs.

"Sorry gents this woman is not for sale," she boomed over the ruckus throwing her scraps over the edge and into the water. They all laughed and turned back some still muttering that she was bad luck other saying they would like a crack at her. "So sir," she said turning to Will who was scowling at the crew but immediately changed his expression, "Where do I sleep?" she asked. Will was dumbstruck for a moment.

"Haven't got a clue!" he finally said.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," she said smiling making them both laugh nervously. As it turned out there was a spare room an offshoot of Jack's if you like, where it appeared Jack's women slept (if they ever came on the ship). There was a door leading in from both the hall and Jack's room. Both had locks. And so Rosemary spent the day as Will's shadow. The crew made good time cutting through the waters hoping to beat the storm. It was late in the evening when Rosemary found herself confronted by Jack as she marvelled at the stars that kept appearing in the sky.

"Do I know you?" he said making his way across the deck to her. It was one of the rare moments in the day that Will had left her side in fact. Suddenly it was as if she was no longer a maid, she liked being a person again. Turning from the rail to face Jack Rosemary noticed how there were groups of men scattered across the deck and the bottle of brown-red liquid Jack carried in his hand.

"No I believe we have when we should have been introduced you were said how much you were in love with your ship," Rosemary said rather tartly. Jack raised his eyebrow. She seemed a little like Elizabeth before she became old and matronly.

"Well, she is a very beautiful ship. Did you know that she is the fast ship in the Caribbean can out run any navy ship. Can withstand hurricanes even," he said standing very close to Rosemary, as he does.

"Is that so," she said leaning away his overwhelming smell too much for her.

"It is, have you heard the stories of the Black Pearl?" he asked in a mysterious voice that purred in the back of his throat. Sighing slightly Rosemary shook her head.

"Perhaps you could tell me another time sir, I am sure I have things to do now," she said turning away from him and disappearing below. Jack shrugged and began humming to himself and drowning himself in rum as was the fashion on the Black Pearl.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Five: Captain Lynn Swallow

Diane stepped onto the chalky ground of the Tortuga port and instantly knew that this was a town of which she would disapprove. Carrad was to escort her to the bar in which she would find her sister. Diane was thankful for his company.

The remainder of the voyage was enjoyable. Diane spent her two days upon the _Black Maiden_ in the company of one Joshua Cambell, helping him with preparing the meals and cleaning up. She was grateful for the fact that they had arrived in Tortuga when they did, as the wind began to pick up and the clouds blanketed the sky. Carrad said that it would only be a small storm but did look violent so it was good they were docked.

It was midday when Diane was led up the main street of Tortuga thus the streets were empty. Hidden in the corners or dark alleys were prostitutes and drunken pirates a sleep from the activities of the previous night and early morning. The sun illuminated the dull grey walls of the pirate town. A few of the bars were open as were a cluster of market stalls selling a whole variety of goods.

The main square of Tortuga was lined with pubs, which had balconies over looking the square, large kegs of alcoholic drinks, troughs of muddy water lined the streets and bodies lay on the dusty ground. Tucked away between two large bars and behind an old amber willow door was the _Flapping Mermaid_. Carrad lead Diane through the old door to reveal a large room with a bar lining the back wall and many tables scattered over the floor. Light darted across the room through the large window beside the door and many girls dressed in scandalise clothing were cleaning and rearranging the room. There was a door next to the bar leading out to the back of the pub and along the side walls of the bar were wall lamps and on the left wall was a peculiar painting of an eye. Sitting at one of the tables at the far end of the room was a pirate. Diane couldn't make out his features.

As they moved closer Diane recognised the jaw line, the shoulders, the long blond hair. Katherine Lynn Damascus did not lift her eyes she continued to study the grooves on her rum mug her tattered hat concealing her eyes in a sultry and dangerous way. Carrad swerved towards the bar and let Diane continue to her speak to her sister. Diane hesitantly sat down opposite her sister and fidgeted with her wedding ring. She was quite shocked to see her sister dressed in such a manly fashion, even though she expected it.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn said, not looking at her sister.

"I need you help," Diane said, trying to be as calm as possible. Her sister could smell fear from a mile away; she knew that.

"You shouldn't be here, it is dangerous, go home; play socialite," she said sarcasm bitting at her words.

"Don't take that type of attitude Katherine," Diane said coolly.

"Katherine, ha that is a name I haven't heard for a while," she said laughing bitterly paused, "Please, don't insult me by using that pathetic name," she said dangerously low looking up at her twin for the first time. Every outline in their faces was the same.

"It was our mothers name, you could at least honour her by honouring her name," Diane said hotly.

"She left us! And didn't even take us with her! Why should I honour her?" Lynn said hurt banging her mug on the table tipping up her wide hat revealing her animated grey blue eyes.

"She gave us life, that should be enough to honour her by," Diane said softly in Spanish.

"Oh you insult me even more! How dare you speak in that language to me?!" Lynn retorted with anger, almost yelling.

"Katherine, you need to lower your voice, it is not polite. I am not insulting you I am honouring mother. Now listen to me," Lynn turned from her sister, pretending not to listen, "Listen to me Katherine, I need your help. I protected you so many times from father with out asking anything in return. It is your turn to help me," Lynn, grunted suggesting that she was listening. Diane smiled triumphantly, "I need you to help me find my husband,"

"What?" Lynn bellowed. She stood up and threw her chair to the ground, "You have a husband? What is the meaning of this? First you insult me but using that despicable name, then you speak in Spanish and now you tell me you are married?" She was going red with anger and began throwing her arms around stomping around dramatically.

"I haven't been able to contact you for seven years Katherine! It is your fault not mine!" Diane yelled matching her sister. Lynn stormed out of the tavern and onto the streets of Tortuga. Diane was in close pursuit. "Please, Katherine, I need your help more than anything," Diane, pleaded in Spanish. Now in the main square Lynn stopped with her back to her sister she faced the water, closing her eyes and feeling the wind pick up; she could feel and change a shift.

"Do you remember how mother taught us Spanish when father was away on his voyages to England. He was always gone. It was heaven," Lynn said in Spanish softly chuckling at the memory. There mother Catherine Maria was Spanish and their father Jonathan Damascus was English. They met whilst he was in Spain, fell in love, got married and had two baby girls. After the moved to Port Royal Jonathan began to lose interest in his wife. Claiming that she put a love spell on him, and as a result of his disinterest often left her in a country where she didn't speak the language and was all alone with two daughters to be with his English whores. She taught her children Spanish in secret – Jonathan forbade her to speak it.

"And how father made us learn French, the only language that he could speak to mother in fluently," Diane paused, "He always had fights with her in French,"

"Yes and then one day she left. She was tired of being verbally even sometimes physically attacked by him; she just vanished. Left us all alone with father – the man hated us!" Lynn shouted in Spanish turning to her sister, tears in her eyes.

"And then you left, we were sixteen. I never saw you until now," Diane said softly, like a song stepping closer to her sister. After taking the mental abuse for sixteen years Catherine left, leaving Diane and Lynn. Lynn left soon after and became part of a small accord, which she gradually grew up in until she became a pirate captain. Diane stayed behind, was doted on, married and when her father died she was all he had.

"I have missed you," Lynn said running to her sister and embracing her. Diane smiled kissing her sister's head.

"I have missed you too,"

"I will help you find your husband," she muttered smiling.

Rosemary was in the middle of her dinner when the storm hit the _Black Pearl_. The ship violently tipped one-way causing Rosemary to fall off the bench in the gallery and fall with a thud on the ground. Steadying herself against the wall she rubbed her head plagued by the pain of the earlier head injury. Groaning in annoyance she made her way to her feet as Will threw the door open.

"Just our luck eh, sir," she said rubbing her head as the ship continued to sway. Grabbing one of her arms Will led Rosemary through the passage to her small room in the process violently banging the walls with every step.

"Wait here until the storm is over. Don't lock the door just in case," he said and slammed it behind him. Rosemary looked around the small room. Well this was great, stuck in a whore's room with a broken chair, chamber pot, washbasin and other vanities flying around the floor, she thought. Noticing that the bed was bolted to the floor and wall she climbed on the lumpy mattress and clenched the headpiece bars waiting for the storm to end.

Sometime in the night the final blow to the head that day knocked Rosemary unconscious. She woke the next day with blurry vision and a throbbing head. Wearily getting to her feet she fell over again the room spinning. Waiting for a moment she tried again nursing her head and succeeded. Swaying up to the main deck she noticed the crew busy as ants repairing sails, planks, ropes and anything else ravaged by the storm. She spotted Will talking to Jack on the quarterdeck who occasionally barked out orders to the crew. Will noticed Rosemary squint in his direction and rushed down to meet her. Jack followed in hot pursuit.

"What happened to you?" He asked a worried look on his handsome face and was moving to hug her or something. However, not wanting contact with anyone Rosemary stepped back.

"I got battered around a bit last night," she tried to say the words not coming out right. Jack laughed making Will look at him with disbelief.

"Looks like she got into my stash of rum last night eh love?" he said laughing, "Better hide it next time," Will was about to say something when Rosemary cut in.

"I unlike you do not need alcohol to fill the emptiness of my being, because I unlike you have some civility," she said rubbing her head and squinting her eyes. Will pondered the though hiding a grin.

"I wouldn't call sleeping around civility love," Jack retorted triumphantly. Rosemary shook her head.

"Once again sir you need to stop talking about yourself goddamn my head hurts," she complained. Will gave her a sympathetic look. Resting a hand on the small of her back he began to steer her away muttering something about sitting down and him looking after her leaving Jack bemused and slightly stuck for words.

As it turned out the short-lived storm's bite was worse than its bark. One of the masts and its sails was damaged severely and would take the majority of the day to fix and then even more time in Tortuga. Rosemary proceeded to sleep for most of the day her head throbbing so badly. When she woke it was dusk once again and the ship was gliding through the water seeing Jack at the helm she wandered to the quarterdeck all sense of servant status out the window her curiosity overwhelming her.

"So captain, sir, what do you know about Lynn Swallow?" she asked taking him slightly by surprise. "You recognised the name back at Port Royal I was wondering if you could tell me what you know?" she asked. Jack pondered for a moment.

"There are two things you must understand about Swallow. One she is a woman so her appearance suggests that she is well, whatever you females are like and second she is a pirate. And a bloody good pirate at that," he said, "She charms men like women do then steals their bloody loot and runs off," he said bitterly.

"Am I to assume that you two are not the best of comrades, sir? Or am misinterpreting what you are saying?" Rosemary said slyly leaning against the rail next to the wheel. Jack gave her a look up and down her dark complexion reminding him of the hot-tempered Ana-Maria.

"She stole me bloody cook!" he yelled annoyed, "But more importantly me compass," he added, "If you are ever to meet her, do me a favour and steal it back for me? I know I will try,"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas of anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". All I own is everything in the story of my own creation.

Chapter Six – The Flapping Mermaid

Diane and Lynn spent the rest of the day together. The wandered along the beach of Tortuga, up and down the main streets laughing and chattering all the while. The gap that had festered between them didn't seem to matter. All the years of pent up anger and hate disappeared, they could never be angry at each other. Diane recounted her life as a Lady, how she met her husband, she spoke a lot about her husband; how life was now in Port Royal, her friends in town. Then Lynn drew a magnificent picture of her life to date; how she hopped on any ship after her mother left not even knowing where it was going and ended up in Tortuga. She became a barmaid at the _Flapping Mermaid_ and has been going there ever since and an interesting story of how she became a pirate.

"I met a man called Jack Sparrow when I was nineteen and he swept me off my feet. Taking me mainly as a lover, I begged him to show me how to be a pirate and he ended up submitting to my demand. He said he loved me," she said sighing heavily, "But I have grown up since then, I left and joined another account here on the Maiden and after a mutiny I was made captain," she noticed her sisters expression and laughed, "Oh don't worry it wasn't bad or anything, we just voted him out of power basically and left him here in Tortuga. Not like most mutiny's where the crew leave the past captain on a random island somewhere," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am glad to here that! Oh Katherine it is so good to see you, I cannot tell you how much I have missed you," a cool breeze swept past Diane's bare neck. "We should get inside is it getting dark,"

"You're right, come on," said Lynn leading Diane back into the heart of Tortuga.

"Aren't we going back to the ship?" Diane said grabbing her twin's arm as she guided her through the now alive Tortuga.

"No, why would we do that? Tomorrow we shall start to find your husband; my tracker will give me the coordinates tomorrow morning. Don't worry, for now we shall give you a lasting impression of Tortuga," Lynn said laughing. Diane already had a pretty foul impression imprinted in her brain. Men were grabbing at her and her sister, women wandered around half naked and grog was everywhere. Not Diane's paradise.

Lynn led her sister back to the now busy _Flapping Mermaid_. Diane recognised a few men from Lynn's crew in the bar laughing and drinking. They all sat around a circular table in the corner where Diane had found her sister previously. Joshua stood up and pulled up two extra chairs and called for a waitress to come and take orders.

"You hungry? Madame Poppy makes good food here," Lynn yelled to Diane over the noise. Diane shook her head.

"No I am fine, just something to drink will be fine. Perhaps a glass of wine?" She suggested as the waitress came over.

"Ha! You think you get to choose what your going to drink, dream on sister," Lynn said laughing, "Bring 'bout" Lynn counted seven heads as the waitress came over in an even more revealing outfit than before, "Fourteen bottles of rum for now, and a Mamma knows what I like the boys have eaten, right?" they grunted in reply. She nodded to the waitress who walked away tracing her fingers over Joshua's shoulder. Diane sat next to him bolt upright as the men began making jokes about the woman betting and such making them all laugh. Lynn leaned in next to her sister and said loud enough for only her to hear, "That is his wife, she is a tart and a half. Beyond me why he married her," she said preparing to lean back then added, "Oh, because she is pretty," Diane looked over her shoulder in the direction of the waitress. If she removed the piles of make up she would be able to see that, petite blond – always got the boys.

"Who wants to play cards?" Lynn called pulling a strange deck of cards from her breast pocket. After two rounds of poker and a bottle of rum on Diane found herself with a sack full of gold coins and light head.

"I am not sure I like this stuff…stuff Lynnie," she said laughing giddily. Lynn was quite impressed with her she wasn't drunk yet. However, it was a fact that the Damascus girls didn't get drunk quickly.

"Diane, why are you drinking it then?" she said laughing at her sister, the respectable Diane and her stupidity.

"Because you told me too!" she said seriously swaying on her chair. Lynn just shook her head and laughed, Diane soon joined in. Lynn handed Diane large sandwich on a plate and forced her to eat it. She did and began to calm down a little.

"Do you want to win some more Diane?" Lynn said after while taking advantage of her sister's drunken state. Diane nodded quickly.

"Yes, defiantly sweetheart I love winning," she slurred giggling. Lynn smiled coyly and called to the boys;

"You want to play Guns Eye boys?" she called. They all raised their glasses in agreement. Lynn ran to the counter and ordered enough shot glasses for everyone and enough rum mixed with the Russian drink Vodka to allow everyone to play the game. Created by Lynn Swallow, it was a drinking game. The winner would with stand three rounds of five shots of a concoction of rum and vodka and still have the ability to fire straight and quick in the centre of an eye that was painted on the wall. Lynn was the current champion.

The waitresses returned and stayed to help with the game, Joshua's wife making herself comfortable on his lap, twirling her curls as any pirate passed by. Unaware of what was going on around her Diane soon found herself face to face with a man call White. She quickly drunk the shots and ran to the wall and fired, surprising herself. She one all three rounds and afterwards wobbled on her feet as she staggered back to her seat. Such adrenaline rushed through her when she drank that she almost forgot what she was doing. Next thing she knew Diane was sitting opposite her sister hardly able to string a sentence together. Diane won the first round but her shooting was a little off as she wobbled on her feet. Next Lynn won drinking much faster than her sister. They never actually finished the game as both women ran outside to throw up. Diane then proceeded to pass out and was carried to the ship by Joshua. Lynn managed to stay awake and swayed down the street singing loudly with arms around members of her crew. A pirate's life for me.

Diane woke the next morning with a splitting headache. She could barely sit up in the hammock she had been assigned. Seeing no point she lay there for ages staring at the ceiling thinking about her husband. She remembered his soft embrace and how in the middle of the night his whispered 'I love you' then kissed her forehead. She remembered his brilliant blue eyes and how his shaggy blond hair fell into them, he was always pushing strands out of them. Wait, her husband didn't have blond hair.

Suddenly her serenity was interrupted as her sister burst into the room excited as anything. Diane shielded her eyes and groaned.

"What on earth is wrong with you!" she cried her body aching as her sister jumped on the hammock nearly pushing Diane off. She hadn't seen Katherine this happy since she was told she was getting a horse when they were twelve years old.

"Nothin'! How are you feeling? Oh who cares guess what?" Lynn said barely able to contain her joy. Diane suspected she was still drunk from the night before. Not wanting her sister to explode Diane indulged her.

"You have found a million pounds worth of pearls," she said exhaling heavily. Lynn shook her head violently but couldn't wait for her sister to make ridiculous guesses. Before Diane could open her mouth she exclaimed:

"I have found your husband!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Jack becomes selfish

Will always though that Tortuga was a hovel. There was nothing appealing about it at all. The streets were dirty, the people were horrid and the goods were terrible. Every time they made berth at Tortuga Will stayed on the Black Pearl. It was too disgusting for him to even imagine setting foot in it. Therefore as they docked next to an old ratty jetty in the harbour of Tortuga sometime in the evening two days after the storm Will said he would stay on board. He also tried desperately to convince Rosemary to stay with him. Over the past three days Will had noticed the quite handmaid actually had a brain and thoughts inside them. Without the command of her master she was really an interesting person. However, a very strong willed and rather stubborn one at that.

"Please Rosemary stay here, please. Jack and Gibbs have gone to ask after Diane and her sister, please stay here with me," Will said walking close behind her grabbing her harm and spinning her around as she prepared to walk down the gangplank. Smiling at his pleas Rosemary shook her head.

"I have to go help, she is my mistress. Anyway sir I am curious about this place it looks so interesting," she said cheekily turning away, picking up her skirts and walking down the gangplank. Letting out a frustrated sigh Will reluctantly followed her. Noticing him behind her Rosemary said without turning, "I thought you weren't coming sir?" Will did not respond making Rosemary grin. Will had come to the conclusion that under her servant appearance Rosemary was in fact a very, very cheeky woman.

"Captain Sparrow!" Rosemary called as she her feet touched the jetty. Jack swung around to see her Gibbs beside him. They both looked as Rosemary stood there her hands by her sides, her caramel skin illuminated by the sun.

"What on earth is she thinking?" Gibbs muttered to Jack as Rosemary walked towards them closely followed by the disgruntled Will. Jack shrugged.

"It is my conclusion, Mr. Gibbs that she must be kept on a leash at all times otherwise she may over run the ship. Quick find this bloody woman and get her off me ship," Jack said back the words tasting foul in his mouth. "Ah, Rosemary aye? We are just going to ask around after your friend you can stay on the ship savvy? I think it is best you stay on the ship. Lets go back to the ship," Jack said placing his hand on her back with the intention of leading her back up onto the Black Pearl. She laughed and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You expect me to stay on that. Sir, you have yourself seriously confused," she said stepping past Jack and Gibbs heading towards the town. Will acted as her shadow and followed him.

"I think she just disobeyed my order, or am I mistaken Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said slightly confused as Rosemary just laughed him off. Inhaling sharply Gibbs nodded.

"She is certainly determined not to leave us alone. Perhaps those bumps to the head knocked out her sensibilities. After all she is just a woman," Gibbs said Jack nodded in agreement but continued to walk in following Will and Rosemary.

"Welcome to Tortuga love, oh whatcha self you maybe be picked up as a whore," Jack said spitefully as they began kicking up the chalky ground. Rosemary looked at Jack with slight disbelief but shrugged it off. She wasn't unaccustomed to be offered money in return for sex. Walking through the town a drunken sailor attempted to grope Rosemary yet was viciously thwarted with Will's hand. Jack chuckled with interested then noticed the bag of coins that fell from the man's grasp as he fell to the ground. Swiftly picking them up he noticed Rosemary's look and said:

"Finders keepers love. Perhaps we shall have a drink?" he suggested leading them into the _Flapping Mermaid_. Finding a table amongst the throng the three sat down and ordered a round of drinks. "If we are going to find that blasted Swallow it will be here. Her weakness is this bloody tavern," Jack said as their drinks were brought to the table by the cute blond, the wife of Joshua Cambell. Noticing Jack she gave him a sultry look and wink then walked away. Jack raised his eyebrows in interest then called her back, she bent down revealing her impressive cleavage as Jack whispered something in her ear. She nodded then continued about her business as Jack turned to his company.

"So if we are to find her, this Diane person, are you expecting me to take you back to Port Royal?" Jack said taking a drink. Rosemary and Will mimicked his action their throats assaulted by the burning sensation of straight rum. It was a shock to Rosemary who was not used to it. Will nodded.

"Well how else are we going to get back?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jack leaned back on his chair and pondered this comment.

"If that is the case mate, I need to know what is in it for me? My crew are after some serious pirating and going back to your wonderful little village is time consuming and dangerous. I need some compensation for my time," Jack said. Rosemary was shocked by his comment more than the rum, it had been her assumption that Will and Jack were friends – perhaps not close enough.

"Compensation? Jack you are being ridiculous," Will said in disbelief.

"Oh and in advance too," Jack added taking a gulp of rum. Rosemary coughed in disbelief. What a bloody cheat. Will became furious and stood up violently.

"What on earth is wrong with you Jack?" He yelled angrily grabbing Rosemary's wrist and dragging her out of the tavern. Looking back over her shoulder struggling to keep up with Will's temper she noticed the waitress return to Jack and say something in his ear making his eyes widen in astonishment followed by a long swing of rum. Wrenching her wrist free Rosemary looked worriedly from Will to the closing door of the _Flapping Mermaid_.

"That bloody hurt, you need to calm down sir," she said as Will stood still his hands behind his head looking to the sky annoyed. He swung towards Rosemary, rage on his face.

"Stop calling me sir! It is Will or nothing," he said frustrated beyond all belief. Rosemary stepped back with a peace offering in her hand position. Will took a breath and recollected his thoughts. "Sorry. Look we will ask around then find another way home," he said breathing deeply. Rosemary half-smiled and nodded.

"Ok," she simply said taking his hand in her own. "Lets find her," a shock, feeling ran from Will's finger tips up the nerves of his arm back into his spin then exploded like dynamite throughout every nerve in his body. He caught his breath in his chest looking at Rosemary whose reassuring smile melted his frustration. Without thought, or warning he leant forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lustrous lips sending shockwaves throughout her body. She smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes until she instantly remember that Will was married with a child and she was a servant with an impressive record of disastrous relationships with men. Wrenching her mouth away from his and snapping her eyes open she dropped her hand to her side and immediately looked around the dirty street. Drunkards ran freely around as Will opened his eyes she immediately looked away noticing Jack standing in the door way with a smirk across his handsome face. Will looked in his direction too and immediately fear entered his being, what had he done?

Jack wandered over to the two a mug of rum in his hand smiling at their predicament. Coming towards them scratching his chin he looked from one blushing broad to the youth and opened his mouth to speak.

"What do we have here? You have found yourself in some trouble haven't you boy?" he said grinning. Rosemary gave him a stern look ready to slap the smile across his annoying face fed up with his 'I am better than everyone else' attitude that she had noticed fester over the past three days. It was remarkable how much you could notice about someone after spending seventy-two hours with him or her. "Look lively boy! Old Jack will keep your secret, if you help old Jack," he said baring his golden-capped teeth. Will let go the breath he had been holding and waited for Jack's proposition.

"I know where your little friend is. So if I help you find her, you can help me," he said as they both relaxed for a moment their eyes intently staring at Jack waiting, "What do you know about the _Minerva_?"


End file.
